nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Funeral of a Haruno Hime
'Participants' Uzumaki Athena, Uzumaki Ritsuka, Hyuga Tetsuo, Inuzuka Unaru, Hyuga Yazuka. 'Title: ' Part II of The fall of Nakara: The Funeral of a Haruno Hime Time jump: LucianAsmodeusDrach: *It was another ever raining day In Amegakure, about a week after The chunnin exams and 6 days since he had lost his sister. The village had gathered to honour a great ninja, A great friend, and a great sister.. Ritsuka's new red eye almost glared at the grave he was standing before. His right eye hidden beneath his dark red hair, only flashes of the bright blue color showed past his unruly hair. He glared at the words on his sisters grave. The rain dripped around him as he gently laid a purple rose at the foot of the white marble gravestone. Turning gently to walk back to stand beside his mother. Ritsuka was careful to avoid eye contact with the rows of people who had come to pay their respects. It wasn't that he was mad at them, He couldn't stand to let them see him giving into his emotions like this. He felt weak, and useless. He lowered his eyes as he turned to stand next to her, his eyes burning from the threat of tears. He gently reaches his hand out and takes his mothers hand. know she needs him to be strong, he tries his best to push the tears back. One sole droplets sliding from his left eyes and slowly falling down his pale cheek. The hand not holding his mothers was latched tightly at his side. This week has been unbelievable tough for the young Uzumaki. He just wishes it was over with already.* JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo joined with Ritsuka, Unaru and Athena at Nakara’s grave, remaining quiet during the procession of the funeral for his lost friend Nakara. For almost a week, he could not sleep. His face how had sunken eyes that formed dark rings under the lower edges of his eyes, a faint tint of red being seen just around the white irises of his inactive Byakugan. The reason for his lack of sleep was that he continued to have nightmares consisting of Nakara’s death and Kanon’s merciless laughter. This resulted in him waking up screaming and drenched in sweat and unable to sleep during the rest of the nights he attempted to sleep. He could not get what had happened out of his head about that night, seeing her body lying there upon her bed with the poison draught still lightly trapped in her hand. In his mind, he felt that Kanon had responsibility for it to happen. There was also the consideration of a second chance to take the Exams again once the time came, and that Tetsuo believed Nakara did not take this into account so to avoid dishonor to the team and to Athena she chose death. Looking down upon Nakara’s grave, he kneeled down once Ritsuka takes Athena’s side. He was down on both knees as he looked upon the grave, the inner pain rising through him again as his body tensed up. Tears were streaming slowly from his burning eyes from the lack of sleep while his hands pressed together as he made a silent prayer. He conducted this prayer for minutes before he drew out something from inside of his coin pouch which was a small rolled-up cloth. He unrolled the cloth to reveal a dango stick with three dumplings that had three of whatever how many favorite flavors she had, having selected three of her top favorites through deduction and asking the dango shop. Along with it, a gold ryo coin was tied onto the stick with the hope of good luck while the dango itself was meant for sustenance during the journey into the afterlife. The cloth was then laid out at chest height over the grave with the dango resting on top. It could have been more useful should the gift be buried with Nakara. “Goodbye…” Upon finishing, Tetsuo then stood up and bowed toward the grave with an open right hand resting over his left hand formed into a fist and returned to his place near his sensei. Guest_UnaruInuzuka: -Unaru hadn't rested well since the moment he had ran into the Uzumaki home and saw Nakara laying there still, cold and lifeless. Actually, truth be told he probably hadn’t slept more than a few hours without horrid nightmares since that day six days ago, not that the fact of this is as rare as it should be for him, just more pronounced. He had ran off soon after he had delivered the medics to the home and had found himself finding sanctuary in the less populated areas of town almost hiding from people most of those days that had passed… Having lived outside the walls he figured he could hide away and get his bearings once again. If anyone had been watching, he had no clue, all he had known was that no one had got close to him… and that was fine. He hadn’t been able to deal with interactions right then… It brought back memories that haunted him, the killing blow to his mother, his fear and anger of the injustice of his mentor’s fatal sickness... The hurt of being abandoned by multiple people twisting his heart, and now Nakara... He had smelt the poison in the air, watched Athena-sensei throw the bottle, the anger and the sadness in her and the others faces. Nakara abandoned them... she abandoned him as well... and it had hurt more than he cared to admit... He had thought he had sealed off that part of himself, had made himself numb to that kind of pain... However standing there letting the water of the heavy rains pour over him ignoring the droplets of rain that dripped from his short red brown hair, ignoring how soaked he will be in his black funeral garb, or how cold he will feel later… Forgetting all those factors while he had been looking at the name on the stone of her grave the pain was full blown within him. However he didn't show an inkling of emotion on the outside thou, his face a completely blank mask, his silver shards were dull like stone. Why does he keep trying..? Why should he make connections with people if all they will do is leave..? His eyes only slowly blinking as if he couldn’t let himself even think. Sadly in his head it was anything but silent, it was running like a marathon runner, and in the back of it all there was a dark forbidding chuckle mocking his sadness, as if a part of him was amused at his suffering... He ignored that sensation though as he let his sense of smell take in the others around him even if he didn’t want to pay any attention to this detail. He had found himself standing close to team four within the first row of people, her team… now his own. Was he an intruder to their group now? Even if it had been announced before this tragedy, was he now looked upon by the others as… a replacement? His fears kept his mind spinning even when he should be focused on what was happening around him… He hadn’t felt comfortable mingling in the crowd of others but he at least wanted to be close to ones he did kind of know so he had found himself settled close to where their group stood… even if he kind of was to the side and a bit separated at least he was near by… He had took note of his two ninken as well in that moment; they had been settled close leaning against his calf or curled around his foot. They hadn’t left his side this entire week and have been almost as silent as he was. Unlike simple pets their memories were long, but just like their counterparts grief was brief for them… but having to watch their leader, their friend, their partner like this just kept them in a watchful and silent state of mind. His mind had finally roamed back to what was happening here and his eyes slowly trailed to follow Ritsuka putting the flower down at the grave and had stared at the grave even longer. He watched as Tetsuo gave his offering and prayed… But he stood there and just watched, he couldn’t let tears fall anymore, they had dried up by now and an emptiness was left in its place. He almost wanted to run from this but he stood his ground none the less… he was not one to disrespect the dead or the ones left behind either… but he wasn’t about to approach the grave on his own either, so he stayed, watched and in his own silent way, grieved…- IlAthena: -It had been six days, six heavy long days. Sitting there watching the roof thinking back to her youth. The loss of her own parents...those close to her. Ninja who were strong enough to cut through the very earth themselves. The day before the funeral spending it like she had done so many days before it since the death of her baby girl. Holding her knees, her Uzumaki Kimono loosely tied around herself. Staring blankly photos strewn across the place. One could never imagine the grief of a parent. It was as if the heart had shattered. Splintered. The cruel realization that even through all the training in the world, all the teaching and leading there was still one thing a mother and a teacher could never protect he students and family from. Themselves. She could guide of course but it only went so far. Giving into ones dark thoughts were a ground she could never tread. Painted and cracked fingernails gripping her legs she slumped against them, not allowing anyone to come see her not even her Kage nor her house assistants. This was true grief. Sitting on a bed that was all strewn out, blankets fallen in disarray, shattered glass and water marks staining the wall from her threads rage, thrown and damaged glass vases. Looking up, emerald green eyes running over the pink red and blue roses damp and on the floor. Glass puncturing through the petals of them to her something somewhat beautiful and yet dark about its image but not willing to dwell on it. Sighing as she rested her chin on her knees. She knew this was not going to be the end. She would need to snap out of it. Looking over to her Kage attire and hat. Its strong deep purple and black always made her feel calm and relaxed, firm and strong. Standing to walk bare footed over to it running her hand over the fabric, nodding to herself... “Six days is long enough...mm...... A.....a.... ninja is prepared for anything...” -The words not fully convincing herself, but at this point being not fully convinced of anything made sense, nodding once to herself as if to bring herself back down to earth. Her dark markings under her eyes showing her pain and lack of sleep deeply. Grief did not however change much on the puppets skin. Much to her displeasure she still looked doll like... Looking to the mirror pulling her half fallen open night kimono together to tie it fully and taking a deep breath. Tears were not her way in company and least of all after she had shed so many that she was convinced she would never find them again. Her eyes never turning red like many others, the idea slightly irritating her. Showing her grief was part of her pain and yet in this sense she had Ritsuka and her team to think of. “A leader has to lead or else what good are they?” -Her words falling from her lips as she cleaned and changed. A garb of the darkest black silk and white embroidered symbols of the Uzumaki clan slightly below collar bone height adorning it. Pulling back her wet strands into a dark red tied order pinned with a silver bell ornament. Leaving all of her Ninja equipment behind aside from her Kunai strapped to her hip line and a single scroll for summoning. Something strangely comforting about keeping her puppets close. Seriously wondering if all puppet masters felt this way, The thought making her smile weakly. Making herself presentable, if not somewhat cold. Exiting her space allowing the houses attendants remedy the mess she had made. Cleaning it away as if it had never happened. The day light shone through. It was time to say goodbye..... ......Standing at the graveyard gates with her son by her side, walking up to the place her little girl had been buried, nearly heart breaking to see. Holding her trained in composure, walking past faces she knew from the village, not much noticing any of them as if they were all a blur to her. Walking through the rows of people all dressed in black Kimono or black ninja attire embroidered with the markings off their clan. Gritting her teeth as she balled her fists covered by her silk kimono sleeve, seeing her team and the other Genin and chuunin of the village, standing before them to face them. Calming her nerves and relaxing her hands and she folded them in front and against her, one flat palm over the other poised as she bowed to them. Her action speaking more then her words ever could, words of appreciation to those who had been there for her daughter in her times of need as a friend and maybe more. Standing straight to turn her back as she turned to face Nakara's grave, the small bell in her hair chiming lightly as she turned. She may have seemed far to relaxed sometimes, but she was born of this formal world, the process of a funeral was well known to her. Taking a deep breath as she knelt down on her knees, folding the black long fabric under her knees and lowered onto the grass running her hand over the smooth stone, fingers feeling the cut groves of her name and over the dates of her birth and death. Her composure faultless as she took one of the roses handed to her. Looking down to it twirling in her fingertips as she weaved her threads about it and around it. The rose turning a light sparkling shade of blue, sealing the rose closed and in on itself. Looking like a fresh new unopened bloom and tying the thread around it. Her chakra would protect it from ever fading might even help it grow. The idea making her smile slightly as she placed her blue chakra glittering rose onto her gravestone. Being handed two only just lit incense sticks and blowing on them blowing on them, the smoke filigreeing through the air and the droplets of approaching rain. Falling through the smoke to her grasping hands and she bowed her head placing them into two small holes by the bottom edge of the stone. Putting her hands together in a light prayer. Their dim burning edge holding under the rains slow fall. Leaning in to kiss the stone lightly whispering to it.. “Goodbye Nakara...” -standing to turn and stand by the side of her grave watching her son do the same taking his hand in her calmed grasp, holding it still and comforting it as her fingers threaded his. Her threads twisting through the air in a slow order and she proceeded to bow to every since person who walked forward to place a rose on her Daughters grave. Whispering thankyou's all the while not letting go of her sons hand. Her black kimono's edge covering over his protecting it from the rain as she turned to whisper to him- “I love you my beautiful boy, and your eye. It is the best reminder of your sweet sister..even in her being gone and she still keeps you strong and is protecting you” -nodding- “and I thank her for that” -Her bell chiming lightly as she leaned over to brush his wet red strands out of his face to kiss his forehead lightly, turning back to the lines of those wishing to place their respects to her grave, taking a calming breath and keeping her expression still and doll like- LucianAsmodeusDrach: *Ritsuka stood next to his mother silently. His movements almost mechanical as he bowed to the attendees of the event. His eyes not quite focused on one thing as much as they were staring blanky at the space in front of him. His red hair drip with small water droplets off the points, due to the rain falling lightly around them. Ritsuka sighed lightly the pain clung to him much like his quickly soaking clothes. His hand was being held lightly in his mothers. His eyes squinted lightly as his mother knelled beside him. The word she had spoken to him were comforting enough. though even still he wanted to do nothing but erase this week from his memory.* Guest_IRoyHarperI: - As Yazuka was in line to pay his final respects, he looked up to the sky. Yazuka looked up to the sky to see if there was an spiritual being up there. With that, those words escaped out of Yazuka's mouth: " Why.. why let this happen to a girl who was soo naive.. charismatic and yet die."- As Yazuka said those words, he expected a miracle. However, no miracle happened. What happened was done and nothing could be done. As he watched Ritsuka go by to say his final goodbye, he wanted to say how it would be okay but he knew that Ristuka's loss is much greater then his. As Yazuka came to pay his final respects. He just stood silent and remembered everything about Nakara. Her smile. Her confidence. Just her.- " Goodbye.. sleep well."- He said as the last tear came running down. With this, Yazuka turned hiss head away from her, lowering his head.- JusticeAndPunishment: Tetsuo remained quiet during the progression of the ceremony, his eyes still dripping tears upon his face while the rain drenched upon his new ceremonial attire. The white kimono that was patterned with various Hyuga insignia was growing gray from the rain that splashed upon it as sunk onto the black undergarment worn beneath it. Despite his eyes burning from nights of deprived sleep, he could not get the image stuck out of his head the image of Nakara’s lifeless body as he begged for her forgiveness as he held her for one last time. As more people began to pay their respects to Nakara, he saw Yazuka take his spot in front of the grave and remained still despite not noticing Athena and Ritsuka hugging as his eyes remained upon Nakara’s grave site. In a quiet whisper, he made himself a solemn vow that only he himself would hear: “Nakara, from here on I will dedicate my endeavors to one day end this death that plagues us and to put an end to this rivalry with the Kirigakure. I promise to you that I will be stronger and more powerful than I was when I joined with the team. I will use what I will learn from here on for one purpose: peace. Even if it will take me to the end of my own existence, I will honor you with the proposition of one day having the villages uniting under one flag in harmony. Too many shinobi wars had happened. Too many enemies had been spilling blood instead of embracing like families do. Why? How? For what gain? Honor? Pride? I don’t understand.” He wiped his eyes for a moment with the right sleeve of his kimono despite it being semi-drenched in rain as he continued his pledge. “My dear friend, my leader, my teammate… I will unite every ninja someday. Through my last breath, through the last drop of my own blood, through my last cry of agony, I will fight to unite every nation.” A heavy gulp emerged in his throat as his body gave a bit of a shake. It was not the cold touch of the rain, but of his urge of wanting to fulfill his promise to have the nations put aside their differences once and for all. “I will carry out this promise… even if I have to become the most powerful shinobi in history.” The last set of words sounded almost like he was being choked by his rush of sobs as he struggled to fight back his tears before they grew heavy in his reddened eyes. After the end of this declaration, he stood still until he rejoined with Yazuka and regroup with Athena for advice and guidance as questions seemed to linger in his mind. He wanted to continue training, harder than before, so he could learn techniques that she had learned along with skilled that Nakara had done. The team needed a medical ninja, and Tetsuo felt that he will be diverse in as many skills as he could muster so to begin his hard journey of a long-lasting peace. Guest_UnaruInuzuka :-He had stood on the side for a long time, he watched as everyone took their moment with her at her gave. He watched each and every one of them with a stoic look on his face, the rain was long unnoticed by the twelve year old. Eventually he took note of Tensuo’s whispered words, his pledge that he made and seemed to let himself take in his almost silent words even if outwardly he didn’t show it. After a bit of time and all the rest giving their goodbyes, he had moved forward. His feet were slow and hesitant, his back slightly curved but his expression still. He walked close to the grave with slow steps, even if he just wanted to leave and not even take these steps. He didn’t want to stay, didn’t want to think of this any longer… He didn’t want to deal with this anymore. He could still hear the last breaths of others that mattered to him; that he had come to care for. Either slowing with each breath that came past blood painted lips… or gasping for breath where not even a medic could revive. This time he wasn’t there for the actual death but it still hit him harshly. This was just another kick to this stray. Slate grey shards looked at the grave stone, the words carved into it. The grass and the flowers around it along with other offerings and incense. Not only did he have sadness in his thoughts on her death, but anger as well. It was well hidden behind a mask of layers he had learned to place upon his emotions. After a moment he had let his form slowly lean forward slightly to watch as Buruu had picked up a white chrysanthemum that had been laying at their feet while they had been standing there in the rain and had padded over to his masters side before setting it down upon the grave stone. Her brother, Anryoku, at her side. He was a very religious person and would always be one to never skimp on his respects, but even he had his limits. His own words of goodbye were spoken within his mind rather than into the pouring rain around him. No promises, no words of wisdom, just a silent prayer and a silent sending off before he turned and glanced at the group of others. He was part of this group… but so apart from them. was it worth the pain? Right now, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer that. He let the thought slip away and moved allowing a small half bow form to Athena and to Ritsuka in respect of their loss before he had started to walk off knowing formalities to being over and his prayers being given. His hands finding his pockets as he walked slouched a bit in the moment, he couldn’t stay… Staying meant to hurt more, staying meant for him to have to remember… So he walked towards the exit, this had the clear signs of one wishing to avoid getting attached almost screaming from his actions for ones who knew this feeling. It also showed how alone he felt in the world, even when surrounded by people who wish to be friends and teammates… He didn’t seek out compassion, didn’t look for comfort… guidance was wanted but never expected… He was older in his mind than the years he had lived and he knew how it was to be alone… Well not fully alone, he had his ninken after all… For now thou, he knew there was others to look for help from... but even he couldn't find the want to hunt them out right now... Not while he felt this way.- 'End Results:' The fairwells of Nakara took place. No further remarks needed at this time.